1. Field of the Disclosure
The embodiments described herein relate to a shoulder stock for a shotgun that includes at least one internal shell carrier tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Under many circumstances it may be desirable to rapidly load and fire rounds of ammunition from a shotgun. The ability to rapidly reload a shotgun for subsequent firing may increase the effectiveness of the firearm. For example, in law enforcement and/or military activities, it may be highly desirable to be able to rapidly load a shotgun. In some sporting events, was a hunting and shooting sporting clays, the ability to rapidly reload and fire a shotgun may be beneficial in increasing the shooters performance. The convenient storage of additional shotgun shells may aid in the rapid reloading of a shotgun. However, the area of a shotgun available for the storage of additional shells may be limited. For example, the available storage areas may be off the side of the receiver, one side of the stock, and/or one side of some forends.
The desire to carry and load shotgun shells has been previously attempted in various ways, such as aftermarket external shot shell carriers that may be mechanically attached to a portion of a shotgun. However, the attachment of such an external storing device may be cumbersome and present the potential of becoming snagged on various obstacles. Clothing and/or shot shell belts have also been used to store additional shotgun shells. The use of clothing and/or shot shell belts may require the shooter to remove his hand from the firearm to retrieve additional shells.
There is a need to provide an additional shot shell storage that is internal to the shotgun that permits the rapid retrieval of shot shells to be loaded into the shotgun when necessary.